bravefrontierrpgfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tsuyu Asui (7★)
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 820587 |idalt = |has_altart = |no = 8435 |element = Wasser |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 52 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 11 |description = Tsuyu ist ruhig und vernünftig. Man kann sich darauf verlassen, dass sie ihre Meinung in jeder Situation ehrlich und unverblümt kundtut. Sie ist sehr gütig und achtsam. Dabei spielt es auch keine Rolle, wie viele Leute sie wegen ihres merkwürdigen Erscheinungsbilds ausgrenzen. Mit ihrer Macke „Frosch“ hat sie sich als enorm wertvolle Verbündete an der Seite der anderen Helden herausgestellt. Während der Abschlussprüfung wurde ihr zusammen mit einem anderen Schüler aufgetragen, einen respekteinflößenden Gegner zu besiegen. Nur mit ihrer gemeinsamen Schläue und ihren Fertigkeiten konnten sie ihr massives Defizit an Kraft ausgleichen. |summon = Es spielt keine Rolle, wie rechtschaffen wir sind. Wenn wir das Gesetz brechen, sind wir auch nicht besser als die Schurken! |fusion = Wir kennen uns erst seit ein paar Tagen. Woher sollen wir wissen, wem wir vertrauen können? |evolution = |hp_base = 7739 |atk_base = 2275 |def_base = 2275 |rec_base = 2275 |hp_lord = 8599 |atk_lord = 3250 |def_lord = 3250 |rec_lord = 3250 |hp_anima = 8631 |rec_anima = 3012 |atk_breaker = 3488 |def_breaker = 3012 |atk_guardian = 2950 |def_guardian = 3488 |rec_guardian = 3131 |hp_oracle = 7474 |def_oracle = 3131 |rec_oracle = 3607 |hp_bonus = 1100 |atk_bonus = 400 |def_bonus = 400 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = |ls = Scharfsinnige Auffassungsgab |lsdescription = +150% VER; +60% ERH; max. LP; verleiht Angriffen 1 Rd. lang Chance auf ANG-Verringerung und 2 Rd. lang -15% Schaden, wenn zugefügter SCH bestim. Wert übersteigt; füllt BB-Anzeige bei Abwehr |lsnote = 30% chance to add 20% Atk reduction and 20% mitigation after receiving 5000 damage, 12 BC fill and 10% guard mitigation |bb = Sprungschlag |bbdescription = Erhöht bei Abwehr 3 Rd. lang Schadensverringerung und füllt BB-Anzeige; 2 Rd. lang 50% Schadensverringerung; wirkt 2 Rd. lang Tarnung (selbst, erhöht eig. ANG, VER, ERH); füllt OD-Anzeige |bbnote = 10% guard mitigation, 10 BC fill upon guarding, 150% parameter boost to self, 10% OD fill |bbtype = |bbhits = |bbaoe = |bbgauge = 18 |bbdc = |bbmultiplier = |bb_hpscale = |bbhits2 = |bbaoe2 = |bbdc2 = |bbmultiplier2 = |bb_hpscale2 = |sbb = Schnellschlag |sbbdescription = 15er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH relativ zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferquote); 30er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde, fügt 2 Rd. krit. und Elemverwund. zu; erhöht 3 Rd. Wasserelem.-SCH; 3 Rd. Chance, mit Angr. zufäl. Statusbeschwerde zuzufügen |sbbnote = 200% + 700% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 10% critical, elemental vulnerability, 150% Water elemental damage, 25% chance to inflict ailments |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 15 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 32 |sbbdc = 15 |sbbmultiplier = 200 |sbb_hpscale = true |sbbhits2 = 30 |sbbaoe2 = 1 |sbbdc2 = 30 |sbbmultiplier2 = 3000 |sbb_hpscale2 = |ubb = Arglistiger Schlag |ubbdescription = 19er-Wasserkombo gg. alle Feinde (SCH relativ zu Rest-LP, erhöht krit. Trefferquote); 3 Rd. lang 100% Schadensverringerung; erhöht 3 Rd. ANG, VER, ERH und Wasserelementarschaden; fügt 3 Rd. lang mit Angriff zufällige Statusbeschwerde zu |ubbnote = 1500% + 1200% * HP / max HP, 60% Crit on attack, 100% DoT mitigation, 350% boost to parameters, 400% elemental damage, 100% chance to inflict ailments |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 19 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 19 |ubbmultiplier = 1500 |ubb_hpscale = true |ubbhits2 = |ubbaoe2 = |ubbdc2 = |ubbmultiplier2 = |ubb_hpscale2 = |es = Vertrauensbeweis |esitem = |esdescription = Erhöht Schaden gegen Feinde mit Statusbeschwerden alle , wenn Ochaco Uraraka im selben Trupp ist; +15% auf alle Parameter, wenn All Might im selben Trupp ist; hebt Statusbeschwerden auf alle ; stellt bei Abwehr 3 Rd. lang LP wieder her alle |esnote = 50% damage boost against status afflicted foes, heals 3500 - 4000 HP |evofrom = |evointo = 820588 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 50354 |evomats5 = 20133 |evomats6 = 20133 |evomats7 = 60224 |evomats8 = 750122 |evoitem = Legendenstein |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Seltene Beschwörung in dem "My Hero Academia" Event (11-20 August 2018) |notes = |incorrectinfo = |addcat = My Hero Academia |addcatname = Asui1 }}